


The Silent Slayer

by ilnn



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: (as usual), Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Fluff, M/M, Mutual Pining, No Volleyball, Pining, Robotics, Slow Burn, Strangers to Friends to Lovers, like very fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-11
Updated: 2017-03-11
Packaged: 2018-10-02 04:22:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 16,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10209524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilnn/pseuds/ilnn
Summary: Where Noya is a robotics junkie who enters uni in a scholarship and joins a Robot War Tournament. He’s up against “The Silent Slayer”, who’s a mysterious figure that always wears a mask, so people won't know who he is.The Slayer beats himhardand Noya doesn’t really get pissed but curious about the silent figure, and the way his nervous eyes looked at him though the mask.Honestly, this is just self indulgent Asanoya fluff.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Oh my god. Like. God.  
> I can't believe I'm finally, _finally_ , posting this!! I started writing this in october 2015, I think? But lately I really pushed myself to finish it (this is why like everything is thought about in 2016, also this is all thought as last year because academic year starts in april in Japan).  
> So, this is a headcanon that came to me so long ago that I can't even justify it anymore, but I pulled it though anyway and it came out kind of alright, I hope.
> 
> I also hope that you enjoy this! Thanks for reading and if you see any mistakes, please let me know c:

If 2016-Yuu could ask 2009-Yuu his opinion on Science fairs, young Noya would absolutely say “lame”. But what 2009-Noya didn't know back then, was that life is not easy for you when you have a dream that you think is unreachable. So, when 2016-Noya, whose life has never been about himself and his dreams, had in front of him an opportunity as big and shiny as the sun, he never would had suspected that it would be in the form of a Science fair.

**2015**

A high-school-senior Noya was walking down the hall at school when he saw the pamphlet on one of the tabloids.

SCIENCE IS AS BROAD AS YOU CAN MAKE IT  
Enter the 2015's science fair with any project that can be a contribution for tomorrow.  
Winners could be pinpointed to the best university programmes in the country.

Noya stared at it, and after a minute of deliberation, he decided to take a picture with his phone and think about it later.

Being a in high school meant being crazy about what you’ll do next, where to attend university. But Noya had already known since he was younger that, that path was not his future. College was expensive, and he wasn't smart enough to get a scholarship because of his credits. All he had was his nuts, gears, screws and his brain, that exuded an amount of robotics knowledge that was taking him nowhere. Because nobody asked you that in standardised tests. Because he could not afford to build something awesome to impress every good Robotics program in the country. Because he had bigger responsibilities than using his time constructing models.

Noya was an older brother to a 7-years-old called Ryuji. They live alone with their mother who is nurse in a small hospital, where she takes all the crazy shifts that nobody wants, because doing them pays more. That usually meant at least no Christmas and no New year as a family, which meant, Noya has been the responsible "adult figure" for years to his little brother: he has been Santa since he was old enough to be believable, and the one to take Ryuji to the shrine every new year. Not that he really minds, he loves Ryuji and playing with him is one of the parts he looks forwards the most in his daily life. But, it does mean that he has little time to himself, or his own social life, or to think about his own future. 

But now, about a week later, when he was lazily checking his phone on bed after he checked that Ryuji was indeed asleep, he found the picture of the pamphlet and he nearly jumped. What if this was the push he had been waiting for? What if this was the opportunity for a different and brighter future? 

That night, he stayed up thinking and working in sketches for what he could build, turning out as a tone of wrapped paper on the floor and lots of frustration. But when later, as the sun was rising so did the idea he would elaborate for the fair. It wasn't spectacular, it wasn't beautiful. You could even say it was raw. But seemed helpful and he did think that maybe it was a "contribution for the future".

The first obstacle came by: money.

He had four months to submit his project. That meant four months he will have to manage to get a job - and keep it, while continue with all of the other things he had to do. 

He talked with his mom and asked her if in the meanwhile she could take more ‘normal shifts’ so he could work too, and not leave Ryuji alone. She was very against the whole idea of him working ( _your work is to study, Yuu_ ) but she finally gave in. 

With that solved, he just needed a job. But he was lucky that the mother of a friend was recruiting young students to work at the interactive museum as guides, so he took that - he knew enough physics and mechanics for the most basic position. That was Saturdays and Sundays until 4 pm. Then he landed a job as a waiter on Friday nights. Then another job on Saturday afternoons, as a cashier in an ice cream store. 

Soon enough his saving where increasing so much that in 2 months he could actually get started on his project. 

With all night standers and quitting the ice cream job, he had time to finish and refinish his robot, which he called the "Rolling Thunder". _Maybe I need a more serious name?_  
Basically, the Rolling Thunder was a robotic arm that you can easily assemble to a table or any superficies, and was programmable to help paralysed people, persons without arms or anyone with movement problems, to do things like help you eat, comb your hair, clean your teeth, etc. It was raw and needed a lot more fine motor control, but it will be ready when it had to. Or at least, he thought so.

Yes, it was a lot of work, and, no, it didn't assured any kind of good results or first place prizes. But when it was finished, he felt his chest filled with pride - the satisfaction for make it function, the fruit of his hard work making money for the pieces, the relieve of make it on time, the rush of doing what he loves.

☼

In retrospective, he should have made the not-Rolling-Thunder (even though he loved the name, he ended up calling it "The Helper". _pff, boooring_ ) prettier, and more precise. But well, he didn't. And he didn't won either.  
A total of two colleges got interested in him. Which was beyond what he expected. He expected zero. Absolute and total zero. His design was good, maybe even very good. But the competition was HARD. He was thinking he might be against baking soda volcanoes, but that day, what he saw only made him feel small and unprepared - self sustainable systems, electromagnetic mambo jambo, kinda home-made growing microorganisms, cheap and makeable ways to purify water at home, Lego robots, etc. He felt so discouraged that he even thought of leave his not-Rolling-Thunder behind and be there as an spectator and go learn a thing or two. 

But then, a robotics teacher from a nearby university stopped in this table and seemed interested. (Scholarship number one, checked). She asked a lot of things, mostly about how it worked , how long did he take to build it and where had he learn how to. The second person highly interested in his project was a "benefactor of young bright minds", as he called himself. He was actually quite famous for being rich and paying college to blooming talents he found in science fairs all over the country. (Scholarships number two: checked). He, Kuhara Hiro, was also a member of the board of almost a dozen of universities in the country. All that Noya had to do, was pick one and Kuhara-san would write a recommendation letter for him, and of course help him pay for it.

**2016**

The dorm was cold. And a little out of hand from the campus. But he lived alone, almost all robotic students did - in exchange for the further location. All rooms had a (very) big desk and a handful of supplies in a _break-pay_ agreement so they could work on their projects. Also, in this building they could work longer hours than others - there you can't make noise after 9:30 pm, here you can work until 11:30.

He liked it there, even with the cold.

Finally, and after what seemed a never ending thinking to deliberate, he took Kuhara-san's offer. He got accepted, not only because of The helper and Kuhara's intervention, but also for his clean record (Yes, clean. Even when he got in trouble, he always found a way to not be the one punished for it), and his OK grades in all classes that mattered to them, really. He was “an interesting kid”, as he quoted Kuhara-san.

He was over excited the first day.

And the second.

And the whole week, and the next.

At this rate, it was a constant state.  
He was living the dream, he was finally eating, breathing, thinking and proclaiming robotics. He did have a couple of classes that were not about robotics, but all the other compensated the density of those.

His excitement only grew when, a week or two after his first day, he saw a pamphlet at his door when he was getting to his dorm. He noticed that every door seem to have one under it. He took it and it read:

TIRED OF USING YOUR TALENT ONLY FOR SCHOOL?  
HOW ABOUT WE HAVE SOME FUN AND ALSO LEARN JUST HOW GOOD WE ARE?  
YOU COULD BE THE NEXT ROBOT WAR HERO  
You have a month to prepare yourself.

*If you are interested, leave this visible under your door with the message "I'm in", we'll contact you later with the info.

Oh, how pamphlets could change one's life.

☼

One month later, he had his little fighter ready for battle. 

He was standing outside a garage at nearly 5 minutes walking out of campus. It was 7:56 pm. The note he got after the I'm-in-response said 8 sharp. 

Noya was ridiculously nervous, but he didn't really know if that was because of excitement or because he wasn't sure if this whole "war" was legal, even more because when he tried to find out, nothing was on the internet, and he didn't know who to ask. We was mostly sure that it wasn't and, he was caught, he could lose his scholarship.

So, outside the door, he reassured that this was gonna be the first and last battle. What happened today, here, was going to stay here. If somebody asked, he was never here.

Yuu opened the door which led to a long hallway. The light was red and not very bright, so you have to focus on your steps. The walls were black and he didn't see an end.

Suddenly, he was grabbed by a strong arm and pulled into a small dark room, with little warm light, where a deep and secretive voice asked him "Name and dorm number". Nervous, Noya answered in a whisper "Nishinoya Yuu, 117" _OK, if I was doubting if this was legal, now I know the answer_. The voice got quiet, and a second person that Noya couldn't see, seem to be searching somehow. Another voice (he assumed was from the second person) pronounced "he's in". The same voice told him to follow, and led him to another room, same dark walls but green light this time. In that room, the boy - rather tall and gentle looking - took off his hoodie and handed him the tournament sheet with the tree of contestants, and a paper with the rules and a FAQ. According to the tournament bracket, first he will be against Yahaba Shigeru, which he thought was one of his classmates, but he wasn’t really sure. The boy - Ennoshita Chikara, he mentioned -, asked a couple of questions about his robot and wrote something on a paper, then said nothing and did not move either. Noya was getting more anxious every second, he just wanted to get in the ring to prove what the Rolling Thunder Again could do (he could have name it just Rolling Thunder, but at heart he knew The helper was called that). 

A minute passed and Ennoshita told him to go on, to open the door on the left. Almost shaking in exhilaration, Yuu did so.

Giving the level of not-legal-competition his hopes for the arena were not really high, _not that I mind_. When he opened the door, he was so utterly surprised that he jumped of excitement. 

The room was not very big, there was no public, just he and Yahaba, who was at the other side of the room. The light this time was blue, which made the room seem bigger. Nothing was on the walls, they were just black. In the middle of the floor, also black, was a light blue square, about 40 feet square,illuminated by a not very powerful white light. Around it was a barrier about 30 cm tall in each side. Those barriers were broad and nicely shaped, and give out the very rare light that made you think that they were electrified. Noya wanted to touch them. On Yuu's side, right next to one of the sides of square there was a sitting cushion, a bottle of energy drink, a set of screwdrivers, a little flask of machine oil and soldering irons, all with the instructions of leaving the tools in the same place when they moved out of the room.

Ennoshita, who had left, had told him that they had 5 minutes before someone would come in to arbitrate the fight. And exactly 5 minutes later, the said boy appeared. 

“Hello again, well I hope you read the instructions and we have a fair fight. Only one can move on to the next room. The one that loses, have to leave through the same door they came here. Please, put your robots on the square.” They did so, Ennoshita continued. “Once you finish, the winner has 10 minutes to fix the damage on their robot with the set of tools we left there. You can also use the tools of the loser, you’ll find out that not everything is the same.” He looked at both parts, Yahaba seemed nervous, Noya was wearing a confident smile. “Okay, the fight has a time limit of three minutes, the winner is the one that smashes the rival, but, is not necessary that they break the other one. You can also surrender to not lose your robot. Also, if you lift out of the ring you opponent twice, you win” Chikara got on the middle in one of the free sides of the square. “So, what do you say? You ready? Well, let’s begin.”

Noya grabbed firmly his remote, so he won’t drop it because of the excitement. He started moving Rolling Thunder Again (RTA), proving the controls and adapting to the handles (yes, he made them but it was the first time he really used them in battle). Yahaba did not hesitated and just charged against him. RTA avoided it just for luck, but made Yuu aware of the danger. He needed to strike back.  
Using his handles, he activated a lever that made a little hydraulic ramp appear. He read in the instructions that he got weeks before, about the rule of lifted opponents, so the thought that the ramp was a good idea. He also had a sharp spinner so if he got Yahaba’s robot cornered he might make some damage. He didn't really wanted to destroy the other's robot, sympathising, because he did put effort into building RTA. He didn't want it broke either. 

But he could corner Yahaba's robot, threat it and then lift it out. Yeah, sounded like a good plan.

As he tried to do so, Yahaba attacked again by moving erratically so You would be cornered. But Noya used that fast attack in his advance - when he made Shigeru think that he had won the little battle, Yuu made a turn in his handles, activating the sharp spinner, taking the opportunity to turn things around and leave his opponent against the barrier. Noya made RTA turn again and used the lifter. Second later, Yahaba's robot was on the black floor.

Noya shouted a big "yess". 

 

Ennoshita told Yahaba to place his robot on the ring again, and started round two. This time Shigeru didn't attack instantly but seem to be making choices in his head. Yuu hasn’t so patient, so he charged with the sharp spinner, hitting Yahabas's robot on the side, making it spin. RTA followed it, crushing it to one of the sides of the square. Yahaba grunted and kept on spinning his robot so the RTA would part from him. But it didn't work so much, because Noya insisted on cornering it, so he could use the lifter. Yahaba, seeing no other options, tried to escape so he could think of a new strategy. His robot hit the RTA on the side and went straight to the other corner of the square.  
Nota tsh-ed, and didn’t let him escape. The RTA followed, with the lifter ready to catch Yahaba's robot. But then Shigeru activated a mechanism that let out a series of spikes on the sides of his robot. Noya gasped, he didn't think Yahaba would have something to attack him, but then he smiled; he did love a challenge.

So, now, Yuu needed to avoid the spikes and lift Yahaba's robot out the ring. Piece of cake. _Well, not really_.

Determined to finish the fight, Noya kept on following the other robot with his. He thought that maybe if he was fast enough he could still avoid the spikes while approaching Yahaba's robot. He felt confident he could do it. 

Shigeru seemed surprised that the spikes seemed to not scare the RTA, and charge against it. They crashed in the middle of the ring, throwing sparks to the air. Both robots were pushing with all their might, and for a moment it seemed like Yahaba's robot had a better motor, but then it sounded weird and a little smoke started to get out of it. Suddenly it just stopped working and the RTA easily removed it from the ring. Noya didn't feel lucky about it, he was pissed he didn't won fair and square. Even when he knew that this was indeed part of the competition.

He stayed and watched Yahaba go. The RTA wasn't really damaged, so he waited drinking his energy drink. Then, Chikara signaled him to move to another room.

Next battle wasn't looked after by Ennoshita but for a gigantic grey haired boy, that said his name was Lev. He was very talkative and was overly excited to watch the match. He felt like public more than the one leading the fight.

But Noya couldn’t care less about Lev, all he could see was his opponent. On the other side of the square was a person, sitting with his legs crossed as an indian, examining very closely and carefully a robot on his hands. He was using a mask, nothing fancy, just like a brown balaclava that didn’t seem very thick. Yuu watched impressed the way his fingers moved, so gracefully as they were dancing on the robot. The light didn’t accompany the moment, he could barely see his eyes. But, man, he wanted to. 

Lev had to tell Noya to come to the square, and Yuu realized he had been just standing and staring. It was when the sound of Lev voice interrupted the little silence, that the masked boy looked at Noya. _God, his eyes are intense._

Yuu walked a little nervously to the square, and at Lev’s instructions he placed the Rolling Thunder Again in it. Lev presented both of the competitors, the masked boy called himself “The Silent Slayer”. 

Now Yuu was nervous _and_ curious. 

The battle was short and pretty boring, to say the truth. The Silent Slayer took less than a minute to place the RTA out of the ring, and honoring his name, he did it elegantly silent, to the point where Noya could not even be pissed about the fact that he lost the first round so quickly. 

Noya pretty much did everything else on the battle aware that _those intense eyes_ were on him. He could feel them, even if it was untrue. He really tried to not embarrass himself again, and put up a fight this time, but he was really distracted. With all and that, the second round lasted a minute and a half. But it was mostly because also the masked one seemed more distracted than in the beginning. 

Noya wanted to believe that he was the reason the Slayer was distracted, but even _he_ wasn’t as confident. And that was saying something.

Every second since the RTA touched the floor the second time, Noya stared. He couldn’t help it, there was something about those eyes and the way they looked at him, alert but calm, gentle, even nervous, that made Yuu want to know the story behind, know who this person was, know why he was here, know so much more.

Lev interrupted the staring contest he was clearly oblivious to. He just announced that the Silent Slayer had won and that Noya had to leave the room. 

That said, the masked one flinched, like if only in that moment he had realized those facts. Noya walked to pick up the RTA that, given the tactics the Slayer used, was intact. Every move he made, he used it to keep staring, this time not only his eyes, but also his hands, the little hair that was shown peeking beneath the mask. Up close he seemed bigger, _he must be really tall_ , but somehow he could almost feel the calm that he radiated. 

Noya left the room without saying a word. He realized he didn’t speak the whole time, and same goes to the masked one. _Now I’m curious about his voice_.

 

Azumane was left there, in that very room, looking at the tournament bracket. _Nishinoya Yuu_.

☼

Weeks passed and even when all Noya wanted to think about was a way to find the identity of the Slayer, he was disgustingly filled with projects, assignments and quizzes. He still wasn’t accustomed to the university pace, and at this point he was just thanking the skies above for at least have found good friends, so he wasn’t suffering alone. He befriended his next door neighbour Morisuke Yaku with a rocky start, because at first he really admired him and didn't know how to talk to him - he was a really great hydraulic mechanic and Noya really wanted to learn from him. Later, when he found out that he was dating the overexcited child Lev that had arbitrated his battle with the Slayer, he saw how approachable he could be (Lev was constantly in Yaku’s dorm, even though he was still on high school). And he also saw an opportunity to ask if they knew who the man behind the mask was. Through them he also befriended Ennoshita Chikara, an actual classmate - he certainly was a lot calmed than him, but it actually worked better for the relationship. Also, he had Ryu if he wanted action, his high school bro, who was living nearby.

With midterms coming Yuu was dying. Not literally, obviously, but everything was so overwhelming that days were too short, he needed days at least 30 hours long, and so far he was failing a class. A very stupid one, also. Those classes that you always take for granted but you really shouldn't, and in this point of the semester they start to kick your butt. 

And it was kicking Yuu’s butt. Hard.

Needing advice on the subject, he asked Yaku for help, but he was equally as drained as Noya, or even worse. So, he directed him to a friend of his, who did private lessons when he could, to make a couple of bucks for himself, his name was Azumane Asahi. Yaku gave him Azumane’s number and a few dates/times when to call him.

Noya loved speaking on the phone, he could do it for hours. So, calling Yaku’s friend wasn’t really a problem, in the beginning. The next day, Yuu called on of the said hours, so far so good. But it led to voicemail. Damn. Ok, nevermind, not even the _very cute and dorky_ voicemail message. Next one of the said hours, a very nervous voice answered.

“Hello? Is this Azumane Asahi?”

“Yes, speaking”

“Great!! Morisuke gave me your number so I can arrange a private lesson! I’m kinda desperate, do you have time available this week?”

“Sorry, who are you?”

“Yes! Sorry! My bad! I’m Nishinoya Yuu, first year”

“...”

“Hello?”

“Nishinoya Yuu...Yes, sorry, I, huh, have to check my schedule” 

“So, maybe I’ll call you later?”

“Yes, huh, call me after 7, please”

“Will do! Thanks! Bye!” 

“Huh, bye. Yes, bye”

Noya’s heart did something weird, when Azumane answered, then when he paused, and finally when he hanged up. But he didn’t paid much attention to it. 

Meanwhile, with the study session planned in a few days, Noya showed his most serious hard-working side. His sleeping schedule was basically sleeping when he was so tired he just couldn’t be awake anymore, and his is eating habits were reduced to eating whatever anytime he needed to. So, pretty much, he was an average university student. _Yay_. If this was fitting in, blending in the environment, he wasn’t so sure he wanted to.

With that rhythm under his skin, he showed up at his private lesson looking like a zombie. He really tried to look presentable but no such luck, he was a mess. But well, what can you do if the same day you had one big presentation and then about an hour sleep to then wake up to a private lesson? _This is the best I can look_. That he told himself.

With a knock in Azumane’s dorm door, he heard something falling inside the room, as if Noya startled the boy so he dropped something or hit his toe on a chair. That, somehow, managed to make Noya more nervous about being there. Who was Azumane Asahi? Was Azumane nervous he was there? Did he just caught him in a bad moment?

When the door opened Noya was a little taken aback. _wow, he's tall_. But it was not just that, somehow this guy seem oddly familiar. Was it his eyes? or what it his hands? Yuu was staring. The guy was _gorgeous_. In his defense, Azumane was kind of staring too. 

Yuu was starting to blush, so had to say something. _Anything_. None of them were speaking. He coughed. 

“Are you Azumane?”

“Yes, Nishinoya?”

“Yes”

“Come on in”

“Thanks”

They didn't speak much at first, just polite chit-chat. But then Yuu, as curious as always, was the one that kept the conversation going because he couldn't stop looking at the room and being amazed about everything that was in it. He asked every single detail about every one of the models he found there, about the pieces, about how it worked, about how long did it take to build it. Everything. It was very entertaining really, he almost forgot he was sleep deprived. It was always nice talking about robotics, he was pretty comfortable talking about it and even though he knew almost close to nothing, really, it’s college. He was learning the basics and he loved to learn, so every time Azumane spoke he was listening very closely, and taking mental notes of almost everything. Because when he has passionate about something, he was highly dedicated. 

They almost forgot Noya had a lesson, as they had fallen into an entertaining conversation. Talking to Azumane was nice, actually _very_ nice. So, against Noya’s will but in his better judgement, showtime was on and he needed to study. 

The next hour or so, it was kind of awkward. Noya wasn't very fond of being told what to do, and sometimes it was embarrassing to have so many questions about things that are usually easy for everybody. But he needed to do well and pass this, so he used his time with Azumane to ask all the questions, even the stupid ones, and take advantage of all the knowledge that the other guy could give him.

It turned out OK. Yuu felt like he knew more than he did before he came to see Asahi, so he felt prepared for what was coming next, and he was actually very happy. He really liked Azumane.

_Like? Not like that, brain. Shut up._

Even when the conversation was kind of weird and awkward at times, mostly because he was nervous around Asahi, and the guy seemed to reciprocate the nervousness. But overall, it was nice. Every time that he looked at Azumane when he wasn't watching, he liked to look at the movement of his hands and his hair. Then he would fixate in those eyes. Those strangely familiar eyes.

When the time was up, he really didn't want to leave. And it was strange because he just met the guy, but it was nice, _he is nice_. To look at, to be around, to learn from. 

When they parted ways (as a figure of speech because Azumane was still in his room), they shared a very awkward handshake, and it was kind of awful because the little guy's hand was kind of sweaty. But at the same time, with all the awkwardness, he didn't want to let go. _Weird_. Everything about Azumane at this point made him nervous. He definitely wanted to see him again and, preferably, not in a learning situation. But they have just met, they weren't friends, they were just new acquaintances, he had no reason to ask the other guy out anywhere. 

_But he is Yaku’s friend, maybe I'll see him again._

A week later he found out that he passed the test, ace it, really, and he wanted to share his happiness with Asahi but wasn't sure if he was allowed. Maybe a call? Nope, too personal. Maybe he could go see him? Nope, worst. Maybe he can tell Yaku to tell him? Yeah, maybe. But how about a text? Not too personal, and hopefully if the other guy was interested in talking, they could somehow established that way of communication. Because they haven't been speaking in any way since the lesson and Yuu really wanted to speak to him, bump into him somewhere or something that made him feel like he wasn't alone in the hole my-heart-goes-weird-for-you situation he was in.

At the same time, he needed to make his mind about if to participate in another tournament or attending one, so he can maybe find the Slayer, because believe it or not, the Slayer didn’t leave his mind and it was kind of annoying really, because now he “had” a one-sided crush (not really a crush but, boy, _maybe_ ), that could or not turn into something. 

A text he decided.

To: Azumane Asahi  
“I aced my test, all thanks to you!!!”

A response came in quickly that he would have ever imagined. Not like in a minute, but Azumane didn't really check his phone while he was with Yuu, so he thought that maybe he wasn’t in a phone addict like other people his age. He was surprised when exactly 9 minutes after Noya sent the text, another came to his phone.

From: Azumane Asahi  
“Congratulations :D” 

Yuu took the opportunity to start a conversation with a proposal.

To: Azumane Asahi  
“How can I repay you? maybe I could treat you 2 lunch? You helped me lots YHNI!! TY TY TY!!”

3 minutes later a text came.  
From: Azumane Asahi  
“It's not necessary to treat me to anything. You actually paid me, remember? It's my job, I enjoy it. Thanks anyway”

To:Azumane Asahi  
“I insist!! At least let me buy you ice cream!”

From: Azumane Asahi  
“Okay” 

From: Azumane Asahi  
“How about your other classes? are you okay with those?”

Noya was over the moon because the other guy had followed the conversation.

 

A few days later they kept this conversation going. It wasn't big or important, but it was an everyday thing, at least one exchange of text a day. Noya was happy in a way it wasn't very logical. And somehow it was more and more possible for him to ask Asahi out in some moment (because the ice cream thing hadn't happened yet).

Also he found out about a tournament that takes place at the end of the semester, and he decided he would be using his free time trying to get the Rolling Thunder Again to the best condition he could. He now knows a little more than before, and hopefully he could be crossing paths with one Slayer again.

☼

Days and weeks passed and Noya was more than ready to find the Slayer. He and Asahi were still talking and the ice cream “date” happened eventless (yes, it was a very sweet, but they got there, talked about school mostly, had ice cream, walked a little, talked more and then parted). Even with all that, with his more and more with-all-its-letters (but still maybe) crush, the question about the identity of the person behind the mask was still very stuck in his mind. 

The tournament he has heard about was an official Uni event, held every year as a farewell gift to all the robotics students who graduate every year. Everyone could participate, but that didn’t mean that everyone wanted to. It had a reputation of being unfair, because it wasn’t very well categorized, so every year a senior won (even though not most of them had time to participate). Either way, to Yuu at least, was kind of obvious that it should be that way, counting with all the knowledge accumulated over the years.

Knowing all that, Noya still wanted to try his luck. Because it was fun. Because he enjoyed preparing the RTA. Because he wanted to make the most of his years in Uni. Because he might be there.

But, would he? He was wearing a mask last time, so, if he was showing his face this time, how could Noya recognize him? And, if he actually showed up wearing the mask, what would Yuu say? How could he approach him? 

☼

The day came, few days after finals, and the tournament bracket showed no Silent Slayer.

But it did say: Azumane Asahi.

Noya was surprised. He didn’t know, even now that he usually talked to Asahi, that he was competing, and that he liked those kind of thing. Well, mostly because he seemed like a very tranquil and easy to scare guy. _I guess he is full of surprises._

They were in the opposite sides of the bracket, so they would just cross each other if they both got to the finale. And Noya was not that confident. _Even if none of this guys are the Slayer._

His first match was against Akinori Konoha. They had a little public, mostly consisting of Konoha’s girlfriend and a few of their friends, Ryu, Ennoshita, and for a little while Lev (before he had to leave to go see Yaku’s match). It was weird to have public after his first encounter with a tournament. Being in plain sight, at daytime. 

He kind of liked the clandestinity of the past tournament. 

Konoha was an aggressive opponent. He lunged at the RTA the very moment the match started. But Noya had quick reflexes. The dogged the other robot and escaped, he wanted to watch the way it moved before attacking. If he learned something the last time, was not to walk in too fast and think a little, he had time. _Easy, Yuu, not because you can attack right away means you have to._

The third time Konoha charged against the Rolling Thunder Again, Yuu was ready to charge back. He had observed the way the other robot moved and turned, the time it took in the process. His plan was simple and pretty boring, but now it was better justified. _Take him to the corner, ramp it outside the square, beware of the quick turn it makes to the left. Watch for the thing that looks like a knife in the right side. Repeat until accomplished._

Two tries and done. 

Second round was a little harder and Noya found his robot out of the ring. _Damn, damn, damn_. And it wasn't righteous like the time he lost to the Slayer. This time it was messy, not coordinated, with lots of struggling. Just plain _ugly_. 

Noya was pissed. 

So when he charged in the third round, _this round wasn’t suppose to happen, damn it_ , ready to finish this as quickly as possible, but Konoha seemed to have the same idea. They crashed and turned a few times, chasing each other and colliding. They pushed each other, sparks every time they encountered. No one wanted to lose, it was obvious, but at the same time none of them wanted to use their big guns on the first round. They both felt confident about winning.

At the end, at the very end, it was the RTA who found itself outside the square. But, Noya’s robot had obligated Kohona to use the tricks he had prepared for opponents up in the bracket. Yuu was mad. Very mad. But Kohona was a third year, and later he learned that last year he got to the semi final. Well, he was _still_ very mad.

After he had calmed down, Noya, Ryu and Chikara decided to look at the timetable of other games. If Asahi had won the first round, his next match would be in three minutes. Yuu was suddenly nervous.

When they got to the arena, they noticed that Asahi was indeed the one competing. Noya fixed his eyes on Azumane's figure and the first thing that he noticed was the way that Asahi’s fingers were dancing on his robot. _Oh my God_. Then he noticed the robot. 

_What is going on? Can it be?_

No, no, it must be a coincidence. 

Right?

But when the battle started, it was no denying it. The movements were the same, the grace in them, the precision, the _silence_. The battle lasted a little more than a minute, both rounds included. Not a single scratch on the loser. 

_Oh my God. Asahi, he…_

His eyes met and Noya rapidly saw how Asahi was starting to panic.

“You!!!” Noya shouted while pointing at Azumane, startling Tanaka and Ennoshita on his side. Asahi was looking around for a way out, but Yuu was not going to let him leave so easily. He moved quickly around the square to face Asahi. Said boy excused himself, grabbed his robot and tried to run, but Noya was fast, catching up and cornering him just outside the room.

“Noya! Hi! What's going on! How did your battle go?” His voice raising its pitch.

“Don't play dumb!”

Asahi was sweating at this point. Impossible to hide that he was panicking. Noya suddenly felt calmer, he didn't want the other boy to pass out or something.

“I don't understand what you mean!”

“Asahi! I know! You seriously think I wouldn't recognise you in action, _Slayer_?”

With that said, all color drained from Azumane’s face.

“I'm so sorry!!”

Noya paused, confussed.

“Wait, what? What are you sorry for?” _Ok, what the actual fuck._

“You are pissed, right? That I won the other time! And that later I didn't tell you! I'm sorry! I'm so sorry!”

“No!” _My god, he was actually scared of telling me because he thought I was angry at the Slayer?_ “No! I'm not pissed! Asahi, seriously, I am not”

“Really?” Noya’s heart jumped when he looked into Asahi's eyes, fear dissipating. 

“Hey, hey, yes, really. I'm sorry that I made you think that. It was a fair fight, and you won gracefully” Noya was used to comforting his little brother after nightmares, and now it felt like a good time to use his 'big brother’ voice. _Even if I'm using it in someone that's older than me and doubles my size_. “I'm not angry, Asahi, just surprised. I didn't think I had the Slayer so close to me” he laughed, _and that I've been kinda crushing on the same person, but separately_. 

“When you called me to hire me as a tutor, I knew who you were and I was so nervous that you'd recognise me… I actually hit my foot with a chair when you knocked on the door” Asahi let a small chuckle and a little bush occupy his face. Noya stared.

_So it was me._

“Asahi, I…” 

“Noya! There you are!”

Ryu, Chikara, Yaku and Lev appeared and Noya felt his heart sink. But at the same time he felt relieved, _what was I going to say!!?? Oh my god, I really need to think more before I talk._

“Guys!! Yaku!! How did your battle go!?”

“He won!! He's on the semi finals”, the overexcited boyfriend of his answered.

“Great!!”

“Who are you up against?” Asahi asked.

“Konoha”

A silence filled the hallway for a few seconds.

“Morisuke” Noya had a challenging smile on his face, “destroy him” 

Yaku smiled just as big.

☼

After the tournament Noya wanted to approach Asahi but he didn’t know how. He had won, yes, but the reason he wanted to talk to the Slayer was not exactly to congratulate him. 

Actually, it seem even more difficult because Asahi was avoiding his eyes every time the younger one looked at him. Noya didn't find surprising, he was nervous guy after all. 

And yes, Azumane was nervous, so nervous. 

Not because he had won the tournament and everyone was looking at him, talking to him and congratulating him. Not because he felt shy about being a 2nd year and winning. Not because Noya was staring so constantly that his heart was beating faster. 

It was because someone knew about the Slayer. Someone from outside the unofficial tournament people. 

What if Noya told someone? What if he loses his scholarship? What if he's expelled? And after he's expelled the university puts on him a 'criminal’ sign on him so he never again finds another college? And with no diploma he never finds a good job? And with no job he can't buy food and dies?

_Panicking? Who's panicking?_

“Heeeey there, stop whatever you're thinking”. Noya was besides him, a hand on his shoulder, “it shows that it is making you dizzy”.

“Noya… I need you to promise me that you won't tell anyone anything about me being… you-know-who”

“Is that what have been worrying you?” Asahi nodded. Noya sighed.

“You really shouldn't worry about that, I won't tell, I promise.” Asahi didn't look that convinced, so Noya brought logic into the mix, “also, telling someone can lead to me being there too. And we don't want that. I'm on a scholarship, you know, shouldn't have been there either”.

Azumane was quiet for a little while, that to Noya seemed eternal, until he finally spoke “Ok, I trust you” 

Noya tried not to, but he blushed anyway. _Gosh, this is embarassing_

“Thank you. And seriously, I won’t tell.” Asahi nodded. “Also, congratulations on winning. Knowing you are _you_ , I’m not really surprised, you are very talented”.

Now it was Asahi’s turn to blush. “I don’t think I’m that talented, I just… learn from my failures”. Noya looked at him, intrigued. His big eyes were fixated on him and made Asahi more nervous that it should. He decided that looking at the ground was easier. “When I was in high school, I liked robots and I was at the Robotics Club. We were a bunch of nerds, really. But we had a good team, not always, on my junior year we competed against this other local school, and my robot was just not good enough. We lost. It was a team competition and my robot couldn’t do what it was supposed to do. And the entire team lost because of me”. Asahi looked at Noya, who was already looking at him. “Nishinoya, I quit the team. I knew that was a little irrational of me, but I couldn’t let others pay for my mistakes again, and I just… quit”. He looked to his front, a small smile crossed his lips. “I didn’t set foot in that Club again, but after everything, I couldn’t be apart of all this world forever, so I came here, I kept trying. But really, the Slayer is me hiding from failure, so if I do fail, somehow I can feel like the Slayer is failing and not me”.

“I think the Slayer was just you, rehearsing for victory”

Asahi looked at Noya, who had that smile, his big, kind, shining smile. 

_Oh_ , so was that what made him skip a beat? 

“Asahi. Whatever the reason you have, and coming from someone who is just getting to know you, I really think you are awesome, you put yourself back together somehow, you kept trying and you actually won. You are good for this, you deserve to win, really. Stop doubting yourself, you did great”

“Thank you, Noya.” His smile was warm and soft. “I think that is something I really needed to hear”

“Anytime, big guy”.


	2. Chapter 2

After the _development_ Noya was ready for things to advance. But, no such luck. Timing and school schedule had other things planned (and since day one, really), so they went on summer vacation. And Yuu, being from outside town, was going back home.

On this day, he had tickets for the train in about 2 hours, and had finished packing now so he was no kind of waiting, doing nothing, being bored. So he left early to the station. Once there, he sat on a bench and took out his phone, typing a text to his mom about the time of the train, and to not tell Ryuji so it will be a surprise.

Someone sat next to him but he didn't really pay attention.

After an hour of doing nothing at the station (seriously, he could have done nothing at the dorm, but, oh, well) the train arrived and Noya took his things and hopped on board. In the cabin there was a mother and her daughter. He had the hallway seat. About three minutes later, the passenger who had their window seat arrived and _surprise, surprise_ , it was Asahi.

Noya’s mouth dropped. “Asahi? Don't tell me you live in Miyagi?”

The big buy seemed as surprised as Yuu, he stared a few seconds before he snapped out of it. “Actually, yes, all my life until college”

“Omg, me too” Noya smiled _that smile _“how come I didn't know?”__

__“I guess we didn’t ask, I didn’t know either”_ _

__Noya Yuu was radiant, having Asahi by his side on the train home. Sure, he wanted to ask Asahi a million things, but he could tell that the other was actually pretty tired, so they talked a little, emphasizing Miyagi, what school they attended, where did they hang out after school, school friends, etc., discovering they lived about 40 minutes on foot from each other. And, after a while, they fell into comfortable silence._ _

Noya wasn’t used to being silent, he always felt the necessity of filling it with _whatever_ , music, words, humming, tapping. But when he was with Asahi, he felt like even silence was precious. _God, I’m screwed _. Especially now, that when the silence extended an unnatural amount of time (for Yuu, at least), he turned his head to look at Azumane, only to find him sleeping against the window.__

____He would have stared more (maybe all the train ride, who knows) if it weren’t for the little girl in front of him, who shamelessly asked him “Hey, why is your face so red?”_ _ _ _

____Yuu didn't respond and probably looked at his hands the rest of the train ride_ _ _ _

____ _ _

____ _ _

Asahi woke up when there was only 10 minutes left of the trip, a little groggy so he had to look around to remember where he was and why he was there. _Oh, I’m going home_. Right. 

_Noya_

When he turned to look at Yuu, he found him engrossed in a Rubik’s cube while listening to music. Well, it wasn’t a simple Rubik’s cube, it was a [Megaminx](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Megaminx). Asahi couldn’t help to smile. Even though he wanted to talk to him, he wasn’t going to interrupt. So he turned to look out of the window. But every now and then, his eyes followed the movement of Yuu’s hands, the lines of his hair, the way his lips moved to the song he was listening and how his tongue would stick out when he was thinking hard. 

One of the times Asahi was just, turning his head back to look at Noya, he noticed in the corner of his eyes, that Noya turned his head from being looking at him. He pretended to keep doing things in the Megaminx, but Asahi noticed that he was doing and undoing the same time and time again. Yuu seemed to give up his facade, and turned to look at him, smiled and pulled out his headphones. 

____“We are almost there”_ _ _ _

____“Yes” He smiled, “yes, we are”_ _ _ _

“Asahi, I was thinking and I wanna propose a game” 

“A game?” 

“Yes, 20 questions. Not like ‘what am I thinking?’ but just asking 20 question to each other, no passing, no lies”. Noya paused, looking at Asahi and then at his hands, that were on his lap. “I’m actually still shocked that we are barely neighbors and didn't know about it, so, let’s play”. Yuu lifted his gaze only to find Asahi staring. “I’m being serious here! Come on, I'll let you start!!” 

“What am I supposed to ask?” 

“Anything! Everything! Whatever! And that doesn’t count as a question” 

“Ok, ok, but seriously, I don't know” Asahi doubted but started easy “Ok, who do you live with? At home, here, Miyagi” 

“My mom and my little brother Ryuji” 

____“No dad?”_ _ _ _

____“Hey! That's another question! Anddd it's my turn to ask”_ _ _ _

____“Sorry I guess” Asahi said with a chuckle._ _ _ _

____“You are forgiven, big guy. Let's see… hmm, when is your birthday?”_ _ _ _

____“January 1st”_ _ _ _

_* Ladies and gentleman, we have arrived at the Miyagi station, please make sure you have your belongings with you before getting of the train. We really appreciate you traveling with us. Have a nice day *_

____“I’m not letting you off the hook, Asahi, I have your number, we are doing this”_ _ _ _

____“Hey, hey, I said OK, we still have 19 questions each”_ _ _ _

____“Yeah, we do. Andddd I need to stretch my legs, I see you down there”._ _ _ _

____They took their stuff, and so did the mother with the girl. Noya, as being in the one in the hallway, was the first one to get out of the train. Asahi was ready to go when a little voice, the girl, who was getting out of the booth told him, “Hey, he was watching you sleep, you know?”_ _ _ _

____“Whaaat?! Noya?”_ _ _ _

____“And I saw you looking at him”_ _ _ _

____“Me?! When?”_ _ _ _

____“Oh my God, I’m nine, not blind, and you two should really talk” She took her tongue out and followed his mother off the train._ _ _ _

____Asahi was left there, a blushing mess._ _ _ _

____

☼ 

____ _ _

____To: Azumane Asahi  
Your turn, Asahi. Ask me something._ _ _ _

____Noya and Asahi had parted ways at the bus stop, because they had to use different ones. Asahi's came first and well, Noya could have waited to send the text but really, he didn't want to._ _ _ _

____From: Azumane Asahi  
I bet you're not even home yet_ _ _ _

____From: Azumane Asahi  
Ok, it's impossible for you to be home yet. Nevermind. How old is your brother?_ _ _ _

____To: Azumane Asahi  
Actually the bus arrived just now, I'm sitting down now. He's just turned 8._ _ _ _

____To: Azumane Asahi  
How old were you when you started watching horror movies?_ _ _ _

____From: Azumane Asahi  
I haven't started yet, thank you very much._ _ _ _

____To: Azumane Asahi  
!!!! Hahahaha, figures_ _ _ _

____From: Azumane Asahi  
Is your father present in your life somehow? (Sorry if it is a bad question T-T, but you left me hanging)_ _ _ _

____To: Azumane Asahi  
Don't sweat it. It's fine. But no, he left is when Ryuji was born. Such a coward._ _ _ _

____From: Azumane Asahi  
I'm sorry to read that :( _ _ _ _

____To: Azumane Asahi  
Hahahaha you actually said 'to read that’ hahah, Asahi :’) _ _ _ _

____From: Azumane Asahi  
What? But it's correct! _ _ _ _

____To: Azumane Asahi  
Too correct!! Nvm, my question issss_ _ _ _

____To: Azumane Asahi  
Since when you like robotics_ _ _ _

____From: Azumane Asahi  
Since I can remember??? Really_ _ _ _

____To: Azumane Asahi  
Same!!!_ _ _ _

____To: Azumane Asahi  
(I kno im not supposed to say anything but the ?? and aswr :'c srry)_ _ _ _

____From: Azumane Asahi  
Doesn't matter, I actually learn about you if you answer as well._ _ _ _

____From: Azumane Asahi  
So, it's fine_ _ _ _

____From: Azumane Asahi  
Oh, it's my turn. _ _ _ _

____From: Azumane Asahi  
What’s your favorite food?_ _ _ _

____To: Azumane Asahi  
Gari- Gari Kun!!_ _ _ _

____From: Azumane Asahi  
Noya!! That’s not food!!_ _ _ _

____To: Azumane Asahi  
It is to me!!_ _ _ _

____To: Azumane Asahi  
I’m home!! Talk later_ _ _ _

____From: Azumane Asahi  
Later_ _ _ _

____Noya was more than happy, he was rejoicing. Of coming back next to Asahi, of talking to him, of coming home, of seeing his brother again, and his mom. They were waiting with lots of food and, that mattered most, lots of hugs and the smell of home._ _ _ _

________

☼

____About two days later, Noya was sitting at home watching TV with Ryuji, while he fixed a robot toy of his, when his phone emitted a ping._ _ _ _

____From: Azumane Asahi  
In case you’ve forgotten, it’s your turn._ _ _ _

____Noya smile couldn’t have grown bigger._ _ _ _

It’s not like Noya wanted to not speak to Asahi, but he was being cautious, because he was starting to like _like_ him, and honestly, he didn’t know how to handle that. He had had flings in the past, but never really found the time to commit or being a boyfriend. And now he was studying his feeling, recognizing that he was _fucked_ , so he maybe needed to make room, for his feelings to dissipate. 

____But if it was Azumane who reached to him, how could he not respond?_ _ _ _

________

☼

____A few days later they had ten questions left each. They had advanced slowly, being distracted making conversation about each other’s answers, in a way that had them talking at all times of the day. And when they were in 6 questions left each, they have already crossed the daily “goodmorning” and “goodnight” texts._ _ _ _

____So, assuming he was, indeed, fucked, Noya used one of his questions to make a bold move._ _ _ _

____To: Azumane Asahi  
Say, Asahi, can I use one of my questions to ask you if you maybe wanna go out someday? Like to get ice cream? Or the movies? _ _ _ _

____To: Azumane Asahi  
This is 20 questions, you have to answer. Even if it is to say no :/_ _ _ _

____From: Azumane Asahi  
I was going to answer, Noya, no need to get defensive_ _ _ _

____From: Azumane Asahi  
And, yes._ _ _ _

____ _ _

____They got together in a park near Yuu’s house, where there was a food truck fair, that included puppet shows, traditional japanese games, a theater troupe, martial arts exhibitions, among other cultural shows that had a lot of western components, trying to combine them with traditional ones.  
After they had grabbed something to eat, both boys roamed the fair, Noya grabbing Asahi by the arm every time he saw something interesting, which was very often._ _ _ _

____A little past 7, they sat on a bench and resume the 20q game, having only about 4 questions left._ _ _ _

“Ok, can I get into deep here? Like, I already know about your childhood, your family, your dog, who I can’t wait to meet, by the way, your obsession with changing your hairstyle” Noya looked to Asahi while he said guy laughed softly at that remark. The atmosphere was light, the bench had a nice view of the riverside while the sun was going down, kid’s laughter covered their backs. _Now it’s a good time_. “So, I’m going to cheat and this is not going to be a proper question”. _Maybe I’m a little nervous? I don’t know if this is the right way to find out…_ “Tell me about your ex”. Asahi startled at the statement, and looked at Noya as he wanted to deny he ever had one. “No, I won’t believe if you say you don’t have one, look at you!”. 

____“What is that supposed to mean?!” Asahi was blushing and his voice was an octave higher._ _ _ _

____“I won’t repeat myself” Noya said solemnly “But I’ll like to add that I do think that you are quite a catch. I said my peace.”_ _ _ _

____“You are embarrassing!”_ _ _ _

____“I might be, yes. Now, answer the not-question”_ _ _ _

“Ok, ok. Let me think.” Asahi was very nervous about where this conversation may lead, not because he actually thought that Yuu might like him, but because he might accidentally say something that would most likely kill his chances with Noya, _if I have any… _He gulped. “I’ve had two past relationships, last one in my last high school year. We didn’t think it was strong enough to survive long distance so we broke up. But even though we don’t actually speak nowadays, there’s no bad blood between us. Or feelings, for that matter. At least, speaking for me”._ _

Noya had two thing in mind right now: _Yes, he has no feelings for that person anymore_ and _say gender, damn it, Asahi_

____“But it was good, I think. He was a great guy, but I don’t think I was in love with him,” he laughed nervously. “And now I realize that’s not a very good thing to say”_ _ _ _

_Yessssssss_

____“Maybe, but if that's how you feel, it's OK… But, why date him? He confessed?”_ _ _ _

____“Yes, very cliché”. Asahi turned to him “Is that a off-game question, right?”_ _ _ _

____“Yes, yes. Because it’s actually your turn”_ _ _ _

____“Right. Well, I’ll take the easy way. Same question you asked me”. Noya looked down._ _ _ _

____“Unfortunately for your question, I don’t have an official ex”. Yuu felt Asahi moved next to him and when he looked at him, a chuckle escaped his mouth, “you don’t have to look so surprised, Asahi, I don’t find it so hard to believe”. Asahi actually laughed._ _ _ _

____“I do, actually. But, please, care to elaborate.”_ _ _ _

____“Well. You know, with taking care of my house, and Ryuji and school, I never felt like I could find the time to commit. Now that I’m on uni, I find that a really bad excuse, in school I had so much free time compared, but well…” Noya paused, nervous about his next words, “I was also very infatuated with someone that would never like me back, so the few flings I had never lasted enough. My last “relationship”, that it wasn't official or anything, was with a guy and it lasted like a month?? Then I called it quits because I really didn't like him like he deserved... God, stupid love, why is it so complicated?”_ _ _ _

____“I have no answer to that”_ _ _ _

____“Yeah, so, not ex-girlfriend or ex-boyfriend for me”._ _ _ _

____“Well, having or not having en ex, means that much? I wonder”_ _ _ _

____“I wonder as much. Maybe what matters it’s now, and all the carpe diem stuff. Like, do you have someone you like right now?”_ _ _ _

“Huh?!” Noya was looking at him very patiently, his eyes even uninterested. Asahi’s heart sink, _God, why would the girl in the train lie? He obviously doesn’t like me”_. “I think so?” 

____Noya laughed, “are you asking me?”, while still laughing inside at himself for being such a great actor, he was asking like his heart wasn't racing like he was running a marathon._ _ _ _

____“I just..”_ _ _ _

____“Hey, don’t sweat it, we can drop the subject. It’s your turn anyway”_ _ _ _

____“Oh, true. Well, it’s getting dark, how about I walk you home? I’ll think of something on the way”_ _ _ _

____It was indeed getting dark, and Noya was thankful, because he sure did blush at the proposition._ _ _ _

____On the way to Yuu’s home they didn’t really got into the game again, but made small talk about all kind of issues. Asahi really liked the way Noya filled the silence, like he owned all the words, all the topics, even when he was talking about the simplest of things. It made Asahi give him his undeniable attention._ _ _ _

____When they reached Noya’s house, they found little Ryuji on the front garden, playing with the robot Yuu had fixed the other day. Asahi was a little shocked of how alike they both were, being Ryuji a mini-Yuu, it was the cutest._ _ _ _

____“Ryuji!! Is the robot working alright?”_ _ _ _

____“Oniisan! Yes! Thank you! Where were you? Who is he?”_ _ _ _

“We were just at the park” Noya answered fast. He didn’t want to think of it as a date, even if he really wanted to considerate it a date. They never named it, so, ok, they were just at the park. _Alone. With each other. Talking and laughing. Alone…. It was not a date, Yuu!_

____“Yes, hi Ryuji-kun, I go to school with Noya, my name is Asahi”_ _ _ _

____“Why does that name sound familiar?” Ryuji adopted dramatic a thinking pose and then he yelled “Ah! Oniisan! He’s the one you text a lot?”. Noya didn’t want to look at Asahi at that statement because his face was getting warmer. As he didn’t look at the other guy, he never knew the face of the other was in similar colors._ _ _ _

____“Yes, Azumane Asahi, even though I recently changed to just Asahi” He laughed nervously._ _ _ _

____“You had me on your phone as Azumane Asahi? Noya that doesn’t sound like you, I believe you have never said my last name before”_ _ _ _

____“Yes! When we met!!”_ _ _ _

____“Exactly” He laughed. Ryuji joined, making Asahi more comfortable. “It’s so weird... Azumane Asahi”, said boy added, with a thoughtful tone._ _ _ _

____“That’s your name!!”_ _ _ _

____Ryujii was full on laughing. Noya blushed. Asahi couldn’t help to fell a little warm inside for making the scene in front of him happen._ _ _ _

Ok, now I don’t think I like someone, I’m more and more sure… 

____

☼

__To: Asahi  
I might have accidentally told Ryuji that you were better at robotics than me, and he asks if you would like to come to play one day._ _

__To: Asahi  
He clearly liked you, you have to come. Ryuji’s orders. Not mine._ _

__From: Asahi  
If Ryuji asks nicely I might even bring some of my robot toys…_ _

__To: Asahi  
Asahi-san!! I’m asking nicely!! I’ll even ask oniisan to buy us ice cream!!_ _

__To: Asahi  
See? His order’s, not mine._ _

__From: Asahi  
How could I refuse…_ _

____

☼

__Vacation were almost five weeks long, and Asahi visits three times more the Nishinoya’s household. Ryuji is over the moon with all of what Asahi had brought to play, not just because it was fun, but because he also liked to learn about it, even if he was not that inclined to those likings (as his brother), but because he was a very, very curious and intelligent little boy._ _

__Asahi feels oddly at home. Being an only child and growing up with no friends that shared his interest, he was enjoying himself, right there, with Ryujii and Yuu. He was even feeling greedy, really wanting his feeling of belonging to never end..._ _

__Even if he didn’t want to recognize it, the feeling was slowly stretching also a his alone time with Noya, shared in not-dates over those weeks. Their friendship was growing strong, being more and more comfortable around each other, starting to feel like he could share everything with Yuu._ _

The problem maybe was that along with the friendship, those _others_ feeling were also growing. Not only he felt like he was starting to feel like he could share everything with Yuu, but also that he _wanted to_. 

_We are just friends _, he kept telling himself.__

_Just friends_. 

___Right._ _ _

______

☼

___To: Noya  
Ok, so, I’ll use my last question in something I want to discuss in some other time?? I’ll just ask and you can answer whenever you’re ready._ _ _

___From: Noya  
You are making me nervous._ _ _

___To: Noya  
I might have put it in a much dramatic way??? It’s not that bad?_ _ _

___From: Noya  
Shoot. I’ll be the judge of that._ _ _

___To: Noya  
What’s your saddest memory? _ _ _

___From: Noya  
oK, it’s bad, but ok-bad, I’ll think about it :)_ _ _

___From: Noya  
!!!! saturday I’ll see you at the station? We’re going back in the same train??_ _ _

___To: Noya  
Yes, 11am?_ _ _

___From: Noya  
11 am._ _ _

___ _

___To: Noya  
Hey! I’ve forgotten! Tomorrow there’s a super special at the sushi house near the park we went the other day! Wanna go?_ _ _

___From: Noya  
What time?_ _ _

___To: Noya  
6?_ _ _

___From: Noya  
I’ll see you at 6_ _ _

_It’s not a date. We’re friends, friends do this kind of stuff. We’re just friends._

______

☼

___“How did you know about the special, Asahi? It’s not even your neighborhood”_ _ _

___“One of my best friends from school lives near here and told me”_ _ _

___“Why you didn’t you come with them?”_ _ _

___“He said that maybe he was going to come with his boyfriend, who’s also one of my best friends, but well, I didn’t feel like 3rd wheeling”_ _ _

___“Your best friends from school are together? Wow, were just the 3 of you? Best friends, I mean”_ _ _

___“Actually, yes. But they started dating at the end of 3rd year, even when they were dancing around each other since years before… But oh well, I tried to tell them, separately, to do something about their obvious feelings for each other, but they were best friends, you know? It’s complicated”_ _ _

___“Yeah, it is…”_ _ _

___ _

___The sushi house was a little full for their liking. But what did they expect, when everything was with 40% off? So they looked for the quietest place they could find and sat there to eat._ _ _

___They were finishing their food, having talked in between about small and trivial things meanwhile, when Noya decided this was a good moment._ _ _

___“Asahi, I thought about your question. Anddddd, even if I hate to admit it, it’s related to my dad. Not specifically the fact that he left me, you know? I was about 10 years, 10 years knowing and growing up with a dad, that seemed to love me… He showed me robots, you know? He’s the reason I began to like them, and, I hate how sometimes I feel like it’s a connection to him… But at the same time, I can’t drop it, robotics is an essence of me, and I’m thankful, at him, and I just… I hate that I can’t hate him”_ _ _

___“Yuu…”_ _ _

___“No, no, Asahi, this is not the sad part”,Noya took a sip of his juice and continue, surprised of how easily he was telling his story. Even so, a sad smile curled his lip, “the sad part was not Ryuji growing up without even a resemblance of what I had for 10 years… Neither the fact that I, as a kid, didn’t understand why someone that said loved me, left me as he didn’t even cared, and never came back, forgetting my birthday, Christmas, father’s day… No, for me, the sad part was watching my mom put on a straight face when obviously she was suffering more that I can even begin to comprehend. I thought that she was so strong, at day she seemed fine, she took me to school, she made my bento, she loved Ryuji, she smiled and she played with us… But at night, when I woke up from a nightmare, or because of the cold, or for whatever reason, hearing her cry, that’s my saddest memory”. Noya paused and looked at his hands. “Even now, I can’t stand the memory of hearing her cry, so long and without solace…”_ _ _

___“Noya, I’m…”_ _ _

___“No, Asahi, don’t apologize”. Noya raised his head to look at Asahi, who was looking at him with a mixed look that combined sadness and like he was looking the most precious thing in the world. Noya took a second to compose himself, “It’s fine, really, it just makes me love my mom more, and admire her for being so strong and for never make us hate my dad, even though she had enough reason to... She’s everything, you know? It was so difficult to leave them behind, especially thinking that my new path was somehow wrought by my father. I still have conflict about it, but, you know? I love school, and I love my family, and it’s going nice so far, I miss them, they miss me, but we’ll manage, it’s fine”._ _ _

___They looked at each other for a few second, comfortable silence filling their space. Asahi was on the verge of covering Noya’s hand with his own, but he managed to not do it. Instead he broke the silence._ _ _

___“You are definitely your mother’s son, Noya. I hope you realize how strong you are, too”._ _ _

___“I manage” Noya smiled. “Thanks, you know, I don’t usually talk about this, and there’s actually a lot of people in my life who don’t know the whole story. It’s just very easy talking to you, thank you”_ _ _

___Asahi smiled slowly. “I believe I should be thanking you, for your trust”_ _ _

___“Well, I find very easy to trust you, I’m not sure why, but it’s nice”_ _ _

___“It’s nice, indeed”_ _ _

___A comfortable silence fell upon them, that accompanied the surrounding noise of the restaurant and made the atmosphere light and nice, comforting, inviting. Asahi really, really wanted to hug Noya, or just hold his hands. Or both..._ _ _

___“Asahi?” A third voice interrupted said silence, making both of them turn to find the source, “Daichi, Asahi is here!”_ _ _

___“Suga! Hi! You guys actually came”_ _ _

___“I passed on my way from the store and saw the prices, so I had to drag Daichi here, it was mandatory”, the ash-blonde boy looked around for said male, adding “speak of the devil”._ _ _

___“Asahi! Nice to see you, man. Are you avoiding us? I haven’t see you in ages!”_ _ _

___“No, no, I just, well, you don’t see each other that much also, so I don’t want to barge in your reunion…”_ _ _

___“Nonsense! And also, we are going to move in together”. The fond smile changed the position of the mole under the eye of the boy, in a way that left Noya staring _Asahi’s friends are so beautiful, what the hell? What did they eat in that school?_. Pretty ash-haired boy continue talking, “we found an apartment midway in between our schools, so, yay! More reason for ditching that excuse”_ _ _

___“Ok, ok...Oh, but, we leave the day after tomorrow…”_ _ _

___“Ok, we’ll get together tomorrow, then”. Meanwhile they talked, the other _attractive_ male, that Noya assumed was the ash-blonde’s boyfriend, had left the scene to look for a table. And in that moment, the pretty boy noticed Noya. “Oh my god, how rude of me! I’m Sugawara Koushi! Friends with Asahi since high school!”_ _ _

___“Don’t sweat it! The name’s Nishinoya Yuu”_ _ _

___“Nice to meet you!” He said with a sweet smile, but that turned mischievous when he turned to look at Asahi, “so, you didn’t tell me you had a date, that’s why you ditched on us, I’m so disappointed, Asahi, we would have supported you”, he said, drying an invisible tear for his cheek, “I’m hurt”_ _ _

___“Suga! What! No.. we, this… this is... not..”_ _ _

___“Say no more, Asahi! Now you are denying of your beloving, so cruel! First to lie to your parents, and now this!”_ _ _

___Noya was laughing at this point, and Daichi had returned and was smiling at his boyfriend, trying to contain a chuckle. Once he composed his face, the black haired added seriously “we didn’t raise you to be like this, young man”._ _ _

___At this, Noya exploded in giggles, to which Asahi just sighed and held up his hands in defeat. Second later, he joined Noya’s and Suga’s laugh. Daichi just hugged Suga with a smile._ _ _

___“I’m Sawamura Daichi, by the way. Asahi’s father”_ _ _

___“So young! What’s your secret?” Noya said with a smile. Suga smiled as well._ _ _

___“Shaming my son it’s what gets me going”_ _ _

___“Oh I wish I had a son that I could shame, I wanna be forever young”. At this Suga let a chuckle scape his mouth._ _ _

___“Asahi, he’s funny, I give you permission to date him”, Suga said solemnly, making Asahi blush furiously and Noya smile, shy but big._ _ _

___Before Asahi or Noya could said something about the last comment, Daichi interrupted their line of thought, “It’s OK if we add chairs to your table? There’s no tables left in this area”_ _ _

___“Yeah, sure!” was Noya’s answer._ _ _

___Asahi was happy and terrified of what this encounter could bring._ _ _

______

☼

___From: Suga  
Asahi, now in a serious note. We do approve of Noya, not that you need our permission, but well, you know we like to meddle. _ _ _

___From: Suga  
I tried not to notice that you like him. And I almost didn’t, but I know you._ _ _

___To: Suga  
How noticeable is? _ _ _

___From: Suga  
Wow, you are not going to deny it?_ _ _

___To: Suga  
..._ _ _

___From: Suga  
To me, 8/10. I don’t think he has noticed, though… _ _ _

___From: Suga  
But if I may add, I do really think he likes you too. _ _ _

___From: Suga  
I’m 80% sure he does like you. _ _ _

___To: Suga  
No, Suga, your percentages suck. You were 100% sure Daichi didn’t like you. _ _ _

___From: Suga  
I was living in denial. Like you are now._ _ _

___To: Suga  
Why is the world so convinced he does like me? I see no signs at all! We are just friends._ _ _

___From: Suga  
Oh, well. Keep living in denial._ _ _

___To: Suga  
I’m sadly not…_ _ _

______

☼

___Saturday at 10:30 am found both boys in a bench talking, almost in their sleep. They both got there earlier than necessary, and ironically, both were complaining of lack of sleep. None of them wanted to ask the other why they woke up earlier than necessary, not wanting to give an explanation themselves._ _ _

The ride to uni was mostly silent, because it took less than 20 minutes for both boys to fall asleep. Noya took the chance, because Asahi fell first, to curled up against him (shamelessly, really), being _I wonder if he knows how comfortable he is_ , his last thought before losing consciousness. 

___When Asahi woke up, he blushed furiously finding a sleeping Yuu on him. It took about a minute for him to calm down, and when he did, he just hugged Noya closer and closed his eyes to continue sleeping._ _ _

______

☼

___Having parted at the dorms, Noya found himself texting Asahi right away, starting a conversation that survived all day, while they were both busy fixing their dorm rooms and materials, making sure they had everything for the new semester._ _ _

___Noya once again, was excited: to learn, to have projects, to make robots, to learn, etc. All of the excitement was coming back, and what better than loving what you are studying?_ _ _

___Soon it turned dark and Noya made food in his little kitchenette, but, being used to cook for three, he made way too much food… First day, you know?_ _ _

___To: Asahi  
Asahi!!! Save me!! I've made tons of food!! Did you eat? Tell me you didn't D’: <_ _ _

___From: Asahi  
I haven’t eaten… but I also made food.._ _ _

___To: Asahi  
!!! Damn, meeh, I’ll just freeze it then??_ _ _

___From: Asahi  
Bring some and we’ll share? Somehow I can help you eat?_ _ _

___To: Asahi  
Awesome!! What time should I be there?_ _ _

___From: Asahi  
In ten? Since then, I think._ _ _

___To: Asahi  
See you in 10!!!_ _ _

___ _

___After that night, it became a habit for them to eat together in Asahi's dorm. At first it was about Noya’s food being too much (that was undeniably true), and then it turned to their liking of the other’s cooking. Noya assure Asahi made the best dishes, and Asahi not so secretly loved Yuu’s touch in meals. But semester got crazy very fast and making quality food was more and more difficult, for a multitude of obvious reasons. But they still found time to eat together, and pass time even if it was just studying and doing assignments, without really talking but enjoying the company._ _ _

___One day, 6 or so weeks into the semester, when both boys were on Asahi's dorm, each working on their own models for different classes, Noya broke the silence with a thought he was repressing since a couple of weeks._ _ _

___“We should make a schedule”_ _ _

___A puzzled Asahi looked his way, “of what?”_ _ _

___“Food!!! Asahi's I think I can't live anymore without your curry!! I need it to survive!!”_ _ _

___“You're exaggerating”, Asahi's tone was amused but filled with a weird sense of pride. He continued working on his robot._ _ _

___“Nooo!! Asahi, I know we are busy, like crazy busy, but I'm gonna die without your food”_ _ _

___“You’re ridiculous” Asahi snorted, and looked again at Yuu, who was pouting. “Ok, ok. What are you proposing?”_ _ _

___“Hmm scheduling cooking turns? Like I cook for the both of us..hmm.. Tuesday? And we'll have food for Wednesday and Thursday maybe, and you'll cook on Thursday night, for Friday and Saturday. And on weekends we'll see which have the less homework and see?” Noya now looked doubtful, “is it too complicated? Too much compromise?”_ _ _

___“What happens if I'm too busy to cook? I'll have to make sure we eat, right? Like buy take out or something?”_ _ _

___“Are you saying yes??!!!” Noya looked over the moon. Asahi's heart was doing back flips._ _ _

___“Cooking for one it's kind of ridiculous anyway, don't you think? Last year I used to eat the same all week, this actually seems like a good option..”_ _ _

“So, you are saying yes?” _Hopeful looking Noya is the cutest…_

___“I am”._ _ _

___As those words were spoken, Azumane Asahi found himself trapped in a koala hug by one Nishinoya Yuu._ _ _

___His heart was working like crazy, his face blushing furiously, his hands starting to sweat._ _ _

So, Asahi thought that hugging back was the best option so Yuu wouldn't see his _very_ affected face. 

___Until he couldn't anymore.._ _ _

___“Noya, you are kinda strangling me”_ _ _

___“I don't care, you are just too huggable for your own good”_ _ _

___“It's ok if you keep hugging me but, please, give me room to breathe”_ _ _

___Noya sighed and hugged him more gently._ _ _

___“Oh, sorry, your face is red, I guess I really was strangling you”_ _ _

___“I wouldn't lie about my air supply” Asahi chuckled. Noya smiled._ _ _

___“Ah, Asahi, I think I'm gonna live here”_ _ _

___“Here, where?!?!”_ _ _

___“And adopt a symbiotic relationship with you”_ _ _

___“What!?!”_ _ _

___“Like, we can work out our school schedules so I go to all your classes and likewise”. Asahi laughed as Noya was making no sense at all._ _ _

___“Noya, I'm not following”_ _ _

___“Well, ok, no. It might be very difficult, I admit. Ok, but”, Yuu looked at Asahi's face and maintain eye contact while he said, “now that I know how comfortable and huggable you are, I really hope you don't mind that starting now, I might turn something in between clingy and the clingiest”_ _ _

___“... Are you being serious?”_ _ _

___“Serious like I'm clinging to you right now”_ _ _

___“You are ridiculous”_ _ _

___“Yes, ridiculously clingy”_ _ _

___“Well, I can see that”_ _ _

___“And you will continue seeing it from now on”_ _ _

___“...Noya”_ _ _

___“What?”_ _ _

___Asahi sighed, there was not arguing with the smaller boy… even though he wasn't sure if he really wanted to argue..._ _ _

___“Just... be considerate of my air supply, please”_ _ _

___“Duly noted”_ _ _

______

☼

___To: Suga  
Sugaaaa… When can we Skype? I think I might be in love???? _ _ _

___To: Suga  
Help_ _ _

___From: Suga  
Are we talking about Noya? I'll text you when I can skype, sorry we are moving like, right now…_ _ _

___From: Suga  
Also, I think Daichi’s advice would also help, if you don't mind me telling him_ _ _

___To: Suga  
I kinda assume everything I tell you, you tell him. At least I tell you not to tell him, thing I have never done…_ _ _

___To: Suga  
And, yes…. we are talking about Noya_ _ _

___From: Suga  
Ok, I'll text you ASAP._ _ _

___To: Suga  
Thanks…_ _ _

______

☼

Waiting for Suga was tortuous. More now that he was watching at the clock, not doing homework and being about an hour before Noya was supposed to come over to eat. It was about a week after Noya’s declaration of clinginess, and _boy, he was taking it seriously_. He was now not afraid _at all_ of physical contact, and even though Asahi kind of loved it, he seriously thought he was going to explode. 

___He didn’t think he could maintain a normal friendship with Noya much longer._ _ _

But he couldn't confess. He actually prefered the torture of Yuu being just a friend forever over the fear of rejection. It was not like he felt like his friendship was not strong enough.... But, yeah, kinda. They have met like, 4? 5 months ago? Give or take, and no, if he were to reject him, _when he rejects me_ , he thinks their relationship just would fade and eventually die… 

___And he really don’t want that to happen._ _ _

___From: Suga  
Asahi! Call now, we are at Daichi’s so we can talk to you_ _ _

___To: Suga  
Coming_ _ _

___*Skype call start: 19:27*_ _ _

___“So, you are in love”, Daichi said first thing into the call connection, Suga squealed and Asahi blushed and didn’t deny it._ _ _

___“Asahi this is huge, sorry that I can’t contain my excitement”, Suga was beaming, “I’m happy for you”_ _ _

___“What are you happy about? It’s not like we are a thing, I don’t think we’ll be, not anytime soon at least”, Daichi looked at him puzzled and Suga rolled his eyes, “what? See guys, I’m here, mesmerized by this little ball of sunshine that came into my life, and I can’t do anything about it, guys, I’m going to explode”_ _ _

___“You can, you know, tell him how you feel? Maybe, so he can say it back, and the, according to you, I’ll have something to be happy about”_ _ _

___“It’s not that easy, Suga. I’ve never confessed to anyone before, I’ve never felt like this before, I don’t know what to do!”_ _ _

___“Asahi, calm down, this is not the end of the world. You need to put things in perspective, analyse the subject in question and watch for the signs, you’ll see that you are safe to proceed and that you have nothing to be scared of”_ _ _

___“Daichi…”_ _ _

___“Asahi, Daichi’s technicalities are right, I know, for what I saw, that you have to remain calm because this is playing in your favor. Actually, in both of your favors…”_ _ _

___“Don’t be like us, Asahi, now I can give you advice based on how I did all the things wrong, and looked at it all wrong, and the mess that was a mess, well, it was a mess”_ _ _

___“Very eloquent, Daichi”_ _ _

___“Suga..”_ _ _

___“Sorry”_ _ _

___“The point is, yes, this is scary, like you don’t want to put your friendship in jeopardy but sometimes, it’s totally worth it. Make it awkward, make it more awkwards, and then, you’ll be OK.”_ _ _

___“But…”_ _ _

___“Asahi, what makes you think like you are in love?”_ _ _

___“Suga!!”_ _ _

___“What? It’s a fair question.”_ _ _

___“...”_ _ _

___“Okeeey, I’ll change the question, what do you like about Noya?”_ _ _

___“...I, like, everything? Urgh, it’s just, he is smart, and funny, witty, strong, energetic, confident… And so... beautiful, a really nice hugger, and a great cook. I... like talking to him, even just hearing him talk. Especially when is something he’s excited about, and he’s usually excited about things... And I met his family, I don’t remember if I told you, and I being with his family is… nice, homy, just comfortable, I... just, feel so comfortable with him, it’s… nice, very nice…”_ _ _

___“Ok, Asahi you need to tell him”_ _ _

___“When did you meet his family? Why do you know how he cooks?”_ _ _

___“Suga…”_ _ _

___“Sorry”_ _ _

___“I know that I can’t keep bottling up this because now, more than ever, it's getting so difficult”_ _ _

___“Why now?”_ _ _

___“He kinda… declared himself to become the clingiest”_ _ _

___“...”_ _ _

___“With you? Only you?”_ _ _

___“I don’t know?”_ _ _

___“See, Asahi, that’s a sign”_ _ _

___“But maybe he is this way always when he gets close to people? I mean, in this house he’s very touchy with his family”_ _ _

___“It’s his family, Asahi, that’s to be expected”_ _ _

___“Maybe so it’s this?”_ _ _

___“Asahi, you told me you weren’t living in denial, but you are”_ _ _

___“I… still believe I’m not”_ _ _

___“Asahi…”_ _ _

___A knock on the door interrupted them. Asahi turned purple._ _ _

___“Is that…?”_ _ _

___“I guess so, it’s almost 8”_ _ _

___“You had a date?” Suga said suggestively_ _ _

___“No, we just, eat together?”_ _ _

___“Everyday?”_ _ _

___“Most days, yeah”_ _ _

___“Asahi…”_ _ _

___“Hey! Friends can do that!!!”_ _ _

___“Well, yeah…”_ _ _

___“See!!”_ _ _

___“Go open the door, Asahi”_ _ _

___“But..”_ _ _

___“No, we’ll be here”_ _ _

___Asahi sighed and complied._ _ _

___“Asahi geez, you took forever, what is it? Why do you have that face?”_ _ _

___“I’m skyping with Suga and Daichi, I think they want to say hi?”_ _ _

___“Ohh, where!!?? I want to say hi too!!”_ _ _

___“Hi, Noya!”_ _ _

___“Suga! Daichi! How’s the moving going?”_ _ _

___“Hoo, he remembers, Asahi, unlike othersss”_ _ _

___“Sorry…”_ _ _

___“It’s almost finished, thanks for asking, I think in like two days we’ll be all settled” Daichi said hugging Suga, who smiled lighly._ _ _

___“What brings you to our son's cave at this hour, young man?”_ _ _

___Noya blushed lightly “I brought food?”_ _ _

___Suga looked at Asahi with disbelief._ _ _

___“What? In Tuesday I bring food, I just made this”_ _ _

___“Ok, we'll leave you to eat before it gets cold. We would join if I only had someone who would cook for me…” Suga made a dramatic sigh, to which Daichi just rolled his eyes._ _ _

___“I'll call the thai place?” He offered, Suga smiled loopsided._ _ _

___“Well, it's better than nothing”_ _ _

___Noya smiled at them, while Asahi took the recipient of food went to the kitchenette to serve it._ _ _

When he came back to the table, the call was over (timed 35:18), and… was Noya blushing? Why? Wait… _!!!!!_

___“Noya? What is it? Did they say something weird?”_ _ _

___Snapping out of it, Yuu turned to Asahi, face completely normal and smiled “not at all, thanks for serving!!”_ _ _

___“Sure”_ _ _

___“Itadakimasu”_ _ _

______

☼

_“Noya, I know I'm overstepping but, do you maybe, like Asahi?”_

_Yuu said nothing but nodded._

_“Oh my god, that's a fast reaction. Your face is so red…”_

_“Suga”_

_“No, Daichi, I have to say this. Noya we like you, but as Asahi's parents, we don't want our boy to suffer, are we clear? No funny business, no nothing, I might not be there but if I'm needed, I'm around”_

_“Yes, sir”_

_“Now go eat, you disgusting pair of idiots”_

______

☼

___Have you ever had a conversation playing and replaying, over and over again, to the point of not knowing if it was real but at the same time knowing for sure that it was?_ _ _

___That's what Suga’s quick talk was doing. It's been two days and it's still replaying. And replaying._ _ _

___What he meant? No funny business? Was he implying that Noya could somehow hurt Asahi's feelings? But, why? That was the last thing he ever wanted, he just wanted them to… be together, no suffering, no funny business, just… together._ _ _

__Damn_._

___He really, really wanted to change the state of their friendship to another relationship. Be together, continue being happy as Asahi made him, keep learning with him and from him… Just, being allowed to be there, by his side…_ _ _

_I'm such a wuss. I should tell him._

_But._

_No, Yuu, no buts._

_If he doesn't like me now, I'll win him over, I can do that..._

_Maybe..._

_Urghttthhh_

_Damn you, Asahi for making me feel all mushy._

___ _

___From: Asahi  
Hey! Really busy. I can't cook, sorry. How does Italian take out reads?_ _ _

___To: Asahi  
Are you still gonna be so literal about texts?? Hahaha _ _ _

___To: Asahi  
Sounds very good, actually_ _ _

___To: Asahi  
Expensive tho_ _ _

___From: Asahi  
Once every now and then it's ok_ _ _

___From: Asahi  
I'm actually saving a lot of money with our cooking schedule, so we deserve it_ _ _

___To: Asahi  
Then I totally accept_ _ _

___From: Asaji  
Good. See you later._ _ _

___To: Asahi  
Can't wait._ _ _

_Did I really sent that? See? Mushy._

______  
  
At 8:13 Noya knocked on Asahi’s door, amazing smell, Asahi made everything look very cozy and unexpectedly, with a romantic vibe, with half of the lights on. 

____Is this a sign? God, I’m gonna do it, yes, come on, Yuu, you can do it!_ _ _ _

___“Sorry about the light, one of the light bulbs broke, and I forgot to buy a new one”_ _ _

___“Oh…”_ _ _

___“Is it a problem? I don’t have another and I think the store is closed”_ _ _

___“What? No, no! Sorry, just, spaced out, the lighting is fine”_ _ _

___“Okay. Here, I didn’t know what to buy so I bought 3 things, I hope you like some of it”_ _ _

___“Hmm, tortellini, lasagna and gnocchi, how fancy”_ _ _

___“Is it too much?”_ _ _

___“I don’t know about that, but it smells delicious! You are the best!”_ _ _

___Noya took his seat in front of where Asahi uses to seat, in the small short-legged table where they always eat. Asahi takes a moment to sit in his place and instead of looking at the food in front of them, he looks at Noya, who is looking right back at him. Asahi’s heart jumped and he suddenly got very nervous but was unable to look away._ _ _

Noya was hypnotized, he did not want to look away, like, never again in his life. He wanted to be able to look at Asahi forever. No funny business. _Screw it all, I’m gonna do it_ “Asahi, I have something to say”. Said boy remained silent, his eyes still fixated on Noya’s, until the short boy looked at his hands. “Wow, this is hard”, Yuu looked at Asahi again, who seemed nervous jet puzzled, “Okay. Now... I, like you… Yes, but, that’s obvious, like we all like our friends, but I don’t mean it in a friend way, I like you like you, like in a I-want-to-date-you way, that kind of like. And saying like is short, like I really, really like you. So much...” 

To say the least, Asahi is dumbstruck. If he listed the 500 ways he thought his day was gonna go, he could even, not in a million years have placed in that list what just happened. He couldn’t speak, he couldn’t breath, and at the same time everything inside him was going crazy, following the rhythm of his heart that was all over the place. _This isn’t happening, right? Is this happening?_

___“Oh my god, Asahi, don’t die. I’m really sorry, I don’t want to ruin our friendship! I just… you don’t have to say anything right now... it’s OK if you don’t like me, like why would you like me? I mean, there’s reasons, I’m awesome... but not as much as you, I get it... Nevermind, I”. Noya stood up and sat down again, feeling himself small with his head down and his hands between his thighs, “damn I want to leave but I’m hungry, I should have waited until after…”_ _ _

___Asahi found his long gone voice again to say “Noya... Shut up”. The smaller boy looked at him, surprised._ _ _

___“What?”_ _ _

___“Just, shut up”_ _ _

___“Shutting up now”_ _ _

___“Good”_ _ _

___“...”_ _ _

___“...”_ _ _

___Asahi, still in his place, sighed and in his mind started to count backwards starting in 3, bracing himself to say “would you like to be my boyfriend?”_ _ _

___“Is this a trick question? I mean, I obviously want to, but I don’t want you to feel obligated because I launched my feelings upon you”_ _ _

___“Then, you want to”_ _ _

___“Yes, but, Asahi…”_ _ _

___“Yuu”_ _ _

___Noya startled at the sound of his name, shutting up again. Asahi seemed like we wanted to say something, Noya looked at Asahi’s hands as they opened and closed, something he knew Asahi did when nervous. Suddenly Noya was nervous again. He wanted to fill the silence, with anything… But Asahi was the one to break the silence._ _ _

___“I like you too, I’m not feeling obligated or such, I’m just… Surprised? Like yes, really surprised, I didn’t actually think Suga was right”_ _ _

___“Huh, What? Why”_ _ _

___“Well I told them I like you and Suga was 80% sure you liked me back, and I didn’t believe it”_ _ _

___“Why wouldn’t I like you? You are… you”_ _ _

___“Exactly!! I’m me and you are you, and why would you like me? Like, seriously”_ _ _

___“Oh my god, don't be stupid, there’s a million reasons I like you! I counted them!!” Asahi laughed shyly, Noya beamed and stood, walking closer to Asahi, until he was next to him, then he sat down and took one of Asahi’s hands. “And pretty sure you are like, the best there is for me, in like all the people of this world. For reals. I really, really, really like you,crazy sure about that”. While talking, Noya was closing the distance more and more, being now sitting almost on top of one of Asahi’s legs._ _ _

___“When did you get this close?”, said the other, noticing the warm that emanated from the smaller boy, and moved to make them both more comfortable, with Yuu sitting on his knees, one on each side of Asahi's leg, just making himself tall enough to have his face in front of the other's._ _ _

___“It’s a talent of mine, that’s I’ll reserve only for you from now on, mister boyfriend” Asahi blushes more. Slowly, Noya cups Asahi’s face, saying “is this ok?”. The other boy just nods, and says “I might faint but it’s very ok”._ _ _

___Noya laughs silently. And then he fix this eyes on Asahi’s eyes, one more time, remembering the first time he saw them. The intensity he felt that day was here, looking right back at him. Then his eyes trailed towards Asahi's lips, making both of them glup. Noya’s heart is beating so hard he swears Asahi can hear it, especially when he sees the big guy licking his lips. Noya takes one last look at Asahi’s eyes, only to find they were closed._ _ _

___That was the last confirmation he needed, closing the distance between them trustingly._ _ _

___Quickly, Asahi’s big hands go to Noya’s sides, surprisingly firm and steady. One of Noya’s hands go to the back of Asahi’s head at the same time he tilts his head for access. The other one is still caressing his chin. The hand on the hair of Asahi is slowly untying his hair, until it falls free on the sides of his face. Asahi’s hands escalate to Noya’s back, pulling him closer, but his head pushed away slowly, allowing them to breath. Noya leaned their foreheads together, sighing, and then smiled._ _ _

___“I wanted to do that since such a long time”_ _ _

___“... me too”_ _ _

___Still hugging but less close, both smile._ _ _

___“I really, really would like to continue this, but the food is getting cold”, Noya said sadly, cupping Asahi's face with one hand, and closing the distance again, sweetly and short, but conveying his feelings firmly._ _ _

Asahi smiled against the kiss, still dazed but maintaining his hold on Noya's sides. “I really hate to agree”, he said but peeking at Yuu's lips again, making him blush and smiled _that smile_ , the one that Asahi's can't help but reciprocate. 

Noya slided his fingers down Asahi's loose hair gently, and kissed him sweetly again _I don't think I'll get tired of this_ , even so, he added “But don't think I’ll go to the other side to the table to eat ever again”, as he moved, making himself comfortable in between of Asahi’s legs as they face the table to eat. 

___“This is unfair, Noya, this way I can’t see you… and it's kind of difficult to eat for me”._ _ _

___Noya looked at him from where he was, twisting his neck uncomfortably. “Okay, you are right”, he moved to be side by side. “Is this ok?”_ _ _

___“You can seat wherever you want if it's comfortable for both of us”._ _ _

___Noya beamed, “I'll totally take that literally”_ _ _

___“As if you weren't before? You weren't kidding about the clinginess”._ _ _

___Noya blushed furiously, looking at his food, “ok, I might have had ulterior motives, so no, I wasn't kidding at all”_ _ _

___Taking his turn to blush, Asahi took a piece of lasagna and left it in his plate as he said “oh”._ _ _

___“Yeah”_ _ _

___“So it's real that you like me”_ _ _

___“Are you seriously doubting that now?”_ _ _

___“I just… yes, sorry that I'm doubting but it's still a little unbelievable, to me. Sorry”_ _ _

___“Hey, don't apologise, I'm processing too, just, faster, because happiness, you know?”_ _ _

___“Yes, I know..”_ _ _

______

☼

___To: Suga  
You can be happy now._ _ _

___From: Suga  
What?! Did you do it? Did he do it? What does this mean?!! _ _ _

___From: Suga  
Asahi!!!!!????!!!_ _ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AAAND it's finished :D  
> Thank you SO much if you like it :') it's been so long since I last wrote something, it's kinda nerve wracking all over again to publish something hehe  
> Any comments are welcome c:


End file.
